A Time for Mothers and Daughters
by Be Obscene
Summary: Wichita and Kaitlyn (Little Rock) are forced to go to a mothers and daughters' retreat with their new stepmom to learn about bonding. But there is something sinister going on behind the scenes. AU. Strong sexual content between family members. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Wichita reluctantly goes along with her younger sister Kaitlyn (Little Rock) and new stepmom Racheal for some bonding time at an all female resort and therapy retreat. But these women seem awfully friendly with each other. Please review!**

A young, rebellious college student that looked like she had been partying all night, threw a duffle bag on the ground as she sifted through the rest of her stuff crammed in the back of her step mother's red minivan. She groaned loud enough for everyone to hear. She had this permanent bitch face. 22 and she still dressed the way she did back in high school when she had a band. All punk of course, her dyed, dark red hair all wavy, thick mascara, her tight black jeans complete with chains, those spiky bracelets and military black boots, that purple shirt with a skull that was fading; she couldn't really let go of the past.

"Careful with those bags, Wichita," said her new mom, Rachel; with her looks she could almost be mistaken for her real mom...well except for certain assets. If anything her younger sister shared close to the same body. Kaitlyn was the opposite of her older sister. She had blonde hair, began developing at a young age and for the most part did better in school than Wichita. Her 'assets' proved to be on par with Rachel, not exactly showing them off but you could tell she was busy babe.

"Jeez, we're only here for ten days, how much stuff did you two bring?" Wichita whined.

"Just the essentials," Kaitlyn joked.

"You can never be too prepared," Rachel said seriously.

"Prepared for what, the apocalypse?"

Three women walled by them, the oldest being the mom held onto both daughters, tightly glued to her sides. They all looked so unbareably happy or at least to Wichita. The mom, this tall perfect blonde and her daughters, the youngest looking about Kaitlyn's age with blonde hair and the oldest daughter a sassy looking brunette.

"Oh girls, let's never fight again," said the mother.

"I can't even remember why we ever did," said the oldest daughter. The whole thing seemed staged, like phony acting you'd see on a paid advertisement late at night to sell some miracle product. The women got into their big SUV and drove away.

"Hi there!" Wichita, Kaitlyn and Rachel jumped. As if on cue a nice looking man in a Polo shirt greeted them, seemingly having sneaked up behind them when they weren't looking.

"Uh, hi we're the Bakers'." Rachel shook the man's hand.

"Great to finally meet you." He smiled, showing his bleached white teeth. Wichita could see hair plugs. "I will get someone to help take your bags to your room." As they followed him into the resort he asked a very odd question to their mother. "Are you their biological mother?"

Rachel didn't hesitate to answer, "No. I'm the stepmom," she laughed a little. Wichita rolled her eyes.

"Interesting. I'm a step parent myself so I understand the struggle," he didn't really whisper this but lowered his voice enough for only him, Rachel and Wichita to hear.

Leading them into the resort they saw dozens of mothers and daughters, all mysteriously over the age of 18.

"I thought this was supposed to be an all women resort," Kaitlyn said, noticing some male staff members.

"All women guests," a cheerful woman's voice rang. Again startled the three turned to the receptionist sitting at her high desk.

"Oh," Kaitlyn realized.

"Bakers?" All of them nodded. "Here is your key, Mrs. Baker."

Rachel signed in and took the card key, "Thank you," the receptionist had this weird look in her eye that gave the redhead this sinking feeling.

Polo shirt guy led them upstairs to their room. "Of course we hope that you enjoy your stay here at Chateau Strangeo."

They stood there and gazed at the size and decor of their room. The sisters had it all to themselves while Rachel had her own suite next door. "How are you affording all of this?" Wichita turned to her in shock.

"Never you mind, Wichita," she said in her 'Mom Voice', "Now, I'm going next door. Get ready because we're supposed to be meeting with the doctor at 3."

Wichita couldn't believe she was talked into this. She rolled her eyes at her sister as she unpacked a bathing suit and everything else needed if this was an actual vacation.

"Why are we here? How did she talk us into this?" she paced around the room.

"What's the big deal? Free vacation and Dad said he'd get you a new car."

Wichita looked out the window, disgusted by the happy mothers and daughters walking around the premises doing everything from volleyball to water sports. There was something off putting about the whole thing, those women seemed way too handsy for her liking. It made her cringe.

"Yeah...but the fact we're here with her."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Why are you two best friends? Because you're both bra busters?"

Kaitlyn just frowned, "She's my mom."

"No she's not! Our mother was Sharon Baker! That woman is just some tramp Dad found on some shitty dating app!"

"Don't you want Dad to be happy? She's honestly not that bad if you get to know her."

"You are such a little traitor! We were supposed to go all Parent Trap on her but then she invites you to be one of her bridesmaids."

Kaitlyn and Wichita used to be so close but ever since she left the house she changed, acting not at all like her nicer self, now she was always acting mean and bitter like a brat.

Racheal cleared her throat, scaring both girls; the never even heard her enter. She just stood there a few feet away, scowling. You could hear a pin drop going by just how silent everyone was. "Are you both ready?"

They both started to leave the room but Racheal stopped Wichita. "You go on ahead," she told Kaitlyn, "I'm just going to have a word with your sister."

"Ok. Are we going to the pool later?" she asked innocently.

"We'll see," Racheal smiled. Once she was out of sight, Racheal changed her tone, "I need you on your best behavior."

Wichita rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm serious, young lady. I know Kaitlyn looks up to you."

"Oh, she does not," Wichita scoffs.

"She did. Before you started hanging out with a bunch of delinquents. Punctual, straight A student. You volunteered after school. What happened?"

Wichita looked away, she didn't want to continue this, "Are we done?"

Racheal had much more to say but they couldn't waste any more time, "Fine."

They went to the office of Dr. Klein. Klein was just finishing with a mother and daughter, they exited with these almost plastic like smiles, only Wichita seemed to think this was creepy.

None of them would have guessed that Dr. Klein was a beautiful woman, maybe in her late 40's but looked great for her age. "Yes. Come in. Come in. You can sit there and your daughters may sit there and there." Racheal sat in the middle chair while Wichita and Kaitlyn sat down on either side of her. "Good to finally meet you three. I have been reviewing your file. I can tell there has been some tension just by looking at you."

Wichita couldn't take her seriously with that short black skirt, white lab coat that had so much of her cleavage showing and the ridiculously feathered blonde hair.

"Now which one is Wichita?" She asked in a friendlier tone. Wichita rolled her eyes and raised her hand slowly. "Good! I want you to sit on your mother's lap!"

"Huh?" Racheal tilted her head.

"What?" Wichita was getting hostile enough as is she didn't put up with this type of bullshit. Kaitlyn just smiled, Wichita glared over at her, here she thought she was being subtle. Maybe this quack was going to have her pretend to be a baby or something.

"I need you two to create a bond and this is the first step. Now get up and face your mother."

"First off," Wichita began, "She's not my mother. Second. Where did you get your degree?"

"Just do what she says, Wichita," Rachel warned.

Wichita forced herself onto Racheal's lap facing her. It was equally awkward for both of them.

"That's right. Get used to the other's touch." Racheal held onto Wichita's waist while Wichita latched on to Racheal's shoulders. "Good. Now kiss."

"WHAT!?" They both turned to the crazy woman in shock.

 **Sorry. Cliffhanger. I know. Don't worry though, lots of juicy moments coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will the three women bond in ways they never thought of before or will their family crash and burn? Thanks for following so far!**

Wichita and Rachel stared wide eyed at Klein, hoping this was just her idea of a joke. Kaitlyn wasn't sure if she heard right but when the good doctor made it clear by repeating herself she couldn't help but get giddy at the idea of Wichita having no choice but to kiss her.

"Come now, you are family, right?"

"This is nuts!" Wichita exclaimed, "I'd rather kiss a dead fish!"

"You mean a quick peck on the lips?" Rachel asked, still a bit stunned.

"Yes, why are you Americans so uptight about showing emotion?" It was weird that Klein said this because she had no sign of a distinct accent and to them sounded like she was from there.

Rachel turned back to face Wichita and said to her seriously, "We could do just a quick one. Why not at least try?"

"Listen to your mother, Wichita," the doctor insisted. Kaitlyn was covering her mouth from laughing.

Wichita gave everyone dirty looks, darting back and forth. She pushed Rachel's hands away and stood up, "I'm not five years old!" She said, "I'm in my 20's for fuck sakes! I am not putting up with this bullshit!"

"I want you to take a deep breath and calm down now, Wichita!" Wichita didn't know why she would even bother listening to her at this point. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Klein smiled toward Kaitlyn. "Why don't you show your big sister how it's done?"

Kaitlyn looked a bit worried, "If I do this...then can we go to the pool?"

"You got it," the doctor said, smiling very hard and nodding.

Kaitlyn smiled back at Wichita. She sat in Rachel's lap. The two smiling at each other. Wichita cringed when they kissed. It was fast but it was enough to make her want to hurl.

"Very good!"

Wichita was out the door.

"I'm sorry about her," Rachel apologized.

"Do not worry," Klein smirked, "In time she will listen to your every word."

Wichita sat by the pool wearing a pair of tight short shorts. She wasn't sure why there were so many busty women, she was beginning to feel more and more insecure everywhere she looked.

Then of course came the twins with their dynamic duos. Rachel wearing a black one piece swim suit and Kaitlyn with a blue one piece. Seeing how they were almost matching even though Rachel was curvier, she was turning her sister into her more and more maybe without even realizing it.

She put on her shades as they got closer. "Where's your bathing suit, didn't you bring one?" Rachel asked.

Kaitlyn laughed, "She's worried she doesn't have anything to show off," she said looking mischievous.

"Now, Kaitlyn, that isn't very nice," Rachel said, folding her arms, making her breasts look like they were going to spill out of her top.

"I can't believe you two in there," Wichita scoffed.

"It's about showing affection, Wichita. The only way we have a chance of becoming a family is if we become closer." The phony smile her stepmother put on only made her confirm her worries that this place was evil.

"I'm not going to participate in whatever that was."

"Dr. Klein thinks you'll come around soon," Kaitlyn grinned.

"Well then Dr. Klein needs a doctor."

"She said we should join the daisy chain tomorrow," Rachel said, looking through the brochure.

Wichita lifted an eyebrow, "Daisy chain?"

"Yeah. A group get together and make stuff with daisies," Kaitlyn said optimistically, "Like a knitting circle."

Wichita razed at the idea, "Lame."

"It isn't lame, Wichita!" Rachel raised her voice; this was new, maybe Klein was coaching her. "Now get in the water." She was firm but demanding. Wichita wasn't budging.

The women gave up on her. Wichita watched them jump into the pool. They splashed each other and laughed much like some of the mother's and daughters before they arrived. At one point many of the mothers and daughters stopped what they were doing, all standing perfectly still and watching the redhead and blonde bounce up and down. When they realized Wichita was observing their alien like behaviour they went back to their own business.

Going back to their room they decided to play charades; Wichita reluctantly participated. She lied on the bed, her head propped up to see Rachel doing some kind of dance, waving her arms about.

"A mermaid!" Kaitlyn guessed.

"Right!" Rachel declared. Kaitlyn hugged her, practically jumping into her arms. Doctor Klein wanted them to hug at least ten times a day.

Kaitlyn was up next. She pushed down on her boobs, flattening them and gave a bitchy look. Rachel took a moment to think about it. "Flat chested?"

"You're getting warmer."

"You're not supposed to talk;" Wichita said though she didn't really care.

"Brat?" Kaitlyn shook her head. Rachel looked around the room. She stopped when she saw Wichita. She smiled and said. "Your big sister?"

"That's right!"

"WHAT?" Wichita sprang up from the bed and confronted her younger sister. Rachel tried to hold her back in case things escalated to hair pulling.

"It's just a game, Wichita! We're just having some fun!"

"Oh yeah?" Wichita saw a small carton of milk on the night stand that must have belonged to Kaitlyn. She grabbed it and got in her younger sister's face. "Try and guess this one!" She proceeded to pour all of the milk out down Kaitlyn's shirt. She froze in shock.

"Wichita!" Rachel shouted.

Wichita threw the carton across the room and bolted out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder. Rachel knew she'd be back. Where would she go? She'd take a walk and blow off some stream and be maybe feel slightly better in the morning.

When Rachel woke up she was faced with the angry redhead. She was standing over her with this sad expression. "W-wichita?" She said, coming to.

"I'm sorry," she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here." Rachel pulled her into a hug, startled to see her this way.

Wichita cried into her armpit, "I'm sorry about everything...I know I've been a bitch! I can't help it! You don't deserve that shit!"

Rachel did her best to console her, "It's ok, baby, I understand. I had a stepmother once and I hated her too."

Wichita looked up at her with large almost Anime eyes, "Really? Did you make up?"

Rachel nodded, "It turned out we had a lot in common."

Wichita smiled, "I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you...Kaitlyn too." She smiled over at the still sleeping and now snoring Kaitlyn.

"That's a good girl," Rachel said, smiling proudly. She puckered her lips and Wichita puckered hers. They kissed briefly.

"That wasn't so bad," Wichita blushed.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Rachel stretched.

"Ok. Maybe we can try out that daisy chain later."

"Sounds great," Rachel gathered her things and then thought about Wichita taking off last night. "So where did you end up going last night?"

Wichita smiled and shrugged, "I just took a walk outside and then sulked by the pool. Next thing I know I'm back here."

That sounded a little strange but Rachel wasn't awake enough to process it. She went into the large bathroom, locked the door and stripped. The shower head was quite advanced looking and could do just about anything and then some. A light spray hit Rachel as she lathered up her breasts, two things that took up the most time. It was at times like this she wished she had an assistant. She closed her eyes in fear of getting soap in them.

"I wish I could reach my back better."

"Allow me," said a husky voice from behind her.

"Wichita?" Rachel said in confusion and shock. She opened her eyes only to feel the horrible burning.

 **To be continued! Find out what hot water these girls get into!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wichita starts getting seriously close to her family. I know it's bee a while. Sorry about that!**

"Mom, be careful!" Wichita exclaimed.

Rachel rubbed her eyes, the soap still hurting them. She felt Wichita scrubbing her back, using her hands to lather her up.

"Wichita!"

"Don't worry, we're almost done, mother." Something about the way she said that seemed so off like she was trying an accent. She felt her slender hands move a bit to far south for her liking.

She turned to her stepdaughter, covering her breasts from view. "You have to stop!" She shoutrd, finally having enough; with her blurred vision she could see Wichita was fully clothed and not in her punk rock look had been replaced by that of Marsha Brady.

"Sorry, Mother," she grinned nonchalantly as if there wasn't a fully grown woman, a woman that happened to be a parent, naked in front of her. "I just wanted to get every inch of you!"

"Out!" Rachel shouted again, this time ordering her by pointing her the way. Wichita nodded happily and stepped out. Unsettled by that, Rachel cleaned herself up quickly to see what was going on.

Kaitlyn was just waking up when Wichita came back out. "What's going on?" Kaitlyn asked, stretching; she couldn't get over the preppy attire her sister had on, "What are you wearing? It's a little early for Halloween don't you think?"

Wichita laughed at this insult, throwing her head back, "Good one, Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn cringed. Seeing her uneasiness, Wichita moved closer to her on the bed. "I want to apologize for my behaviour lady night. It was uncalled for," she said this firmly, stroking the top of her younger sister's hand.

"Ok, whatever," Kaitlyn said. She found this all to be a big joke, Wichita never took any of this seriously since the moment she came here.

"I want us to bond. We used to be so close. Mom is right...we need to reconnect."

Kaitlyn looked over those big blue eyes of hers, hypnotic in a way, glossed over a little. "How do you suppose we do that?" Kaitlyn said, furrowing a brow.

"Well...I talked to mother about the daisy chain but first...," Wichita closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Kaitlyn was taken aback, "Really? Do you mean it?" With her eyes still closed, Wichita nodded up and down. Kaitlyn smiled proudly, "I knew you'd come around."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and puckered up. The two sisters locked lips. Kaitlyn was only expecting a brief peck but Wichita was very forceful, she trapped her in an open mouthed kiss. Kaitlyn was shocked. This was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this, it was totally inappropriate. But she continued on. It felt so good. Wichita's mouth was so soft and warm. She put her arms around her as things ramped up quickly.

"Get away from her!"

Rachel pulled Wichita away from Kaitlyn. Both girls were shocked.

"B-b-but, Mom!" Kaitlyn panicked.

"Kaitlyn, go to the pool now! I need to talk to your sister!"

Kaitlyn gathered her things quickly and headed for the door. She looked back at them but caught Rachel's glare; she'd never seen her this mad.

Once the door was shut behind Kaitlyn, Rachel took a second, making sure she was really gone. She turned to Wichita. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Mother...I just wanted to bond with Kaitlyn like you wanted," She said, pouting.

Rachel grabbed her by the shoulders, "Are you on drugs?" She studied her pupils, not dilated but something was off.

"No. I'm clean, Mothe," she smiled widely.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you are..."

"Just stop talking like that!"

"Sorry. Did you not like me kissing Kaitlyn?"

"You don't kiss your sister like that!"

Wichita, frowned and nodded, "I understand. Out of context that looked like I had carnal desires for her. I just wanted to show her she's loved."

Staring into Wichita's eyes as she said this really did something to Rachel, struck a nerve maybe, "I-I think I understand now."

"I just want to be close with both of you," Wichita said, brushing hair away from the older woman's cheek.

"Whoa, now. Easy," Rachel said as Wichita was getting too close again.

"Maybe you should punish me. I have been bad. I know I'm a screw up."

Rachel sighed, "You're not a screw up, Wichita."

"Why are you so good to me? What did I ever do to deserve a mother like you?"

"Ok, now you're pushing your luck, kid," Rachel laughed.

"But the punishment..."

"You want me to punish you for real?"

"I think it would be best you did," Wichita said, still maintaining eye contact.

Rachel agreed, feeling pressured by those unblinking, more than human eyes. "How?"

"Spanking. I've never been spanked before," she said this with a straight face.

"Spanking? I don't know..."

"It has to stick. It's the only way."

Rachel nodded. Wichita lied down across her lap, down on stomach. Rachel hesitated, raising her hand. She looked down at that ass in tight jeans, kind of jealous, remembering the body she used to have.

"Do it," Wichita said, as if it were an order.

Rachel brought her hand flat down on that round butt, she did it harder and harder,;finding some sick pleasure hearing Wichita's cries.

"Yes! That's it!" Wichita called out, "Yes, Mom! Yes!"

One final slap did it, Rachel felt satisfied hearing a small shriek, "How was that?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Wichita turned over and looked up at her smiling, "Sore but great." Wichita couldn't help but take notice of Rachel's bust size. Those big things with an old blouse draped over them. "You know...I've never been breastfed."

Rachel was left stunned, "Wow, I do not even know what to say to that."

"It would be great bonding."

"No, absolutely no..." Wichita reached for her breasts, Rachel grabbed hold of her hands, "Seriously, what has gotten into you?"

"I just discovered the true meaning of family. My life would mean nothing without you."

Rachel smirked at that, one of Wichita's hands freely squeezed a breast. Rachel barely noticed, she was lost again in the girl's eyes.

"Dr. Klein would approve," Wichita said, squeezing harder.

"Yes she would...," like a zombie, Rachel slowly undid her blouse.

"Hubba, hubba!" Wichita laughed when she saw that cheetah spotted bra underneath. Next the bra came off and with only a split second in between putting her mouth on it, the girl was mesmerized, trapped in wondrous beauty.

"Whoa!" Rachel exclaimed. Wichita wasn't backing down, she loved sucking on them, a nuturing feeling for both of them; Rachel never had children of her own so she never experienced breastfeeding before.

"AHHHHHH!" It was Kaitlyn, standing there pale as a ghost.

"Kaitlyn close the door!" Rachel yelled.

Kaitlyn stumbled about, ready to have a heart attack. "What? What is this? Y-you've both gone insane!"

"Shh! Come on, sis, we're bonding."

"Bonding?"

"Yes, Kaitlyn, dear. This is exactly what Dr. Klein wants."

Kaitlyn knew deep down this was probably true but it still seemed creepy.

"Sit down and pull up a Tit!" Wichita called over, yanking on one of Rachel's breasts. Kaitlyn got down on her knees and closed her eyes. She wet her lips and imagined she was going to kiss lips. Of course the feeling was much stranger, especially with a hard nipple. She accidently bit down on it making Rachel wince.

"No that's ok, sweetheart!" Both sisters were very agressive. Eventually it was a little too much for the 30 something to bare, "No. No. Soft kisses now. I'm very sensitive, girls."

They slowed things down to a slower pace, both affectionately kissing around the nipples. "Butterfly kisses, that's it."

When it was over she made sure to tell both of them, "Don't tell your father about this, understand?" Both girls nodded and gave Rachel a kiss on the opposite cheek.

Wichita excused herself to the washroom. Rachel covered up, she couldn't even look at Kaitlyn, she felt so awkward, so did she by how red her face got. This feeling only really happened when Wichita left the room.

* * *

In the washroom, Wichita had stripped down but she wasn't taking a shower. Her back pressed up against the door, she closed her eyes and massaged her small B cup breasts. She moaned, working up a sweat as her body temperature began to rise. She massaged her clit, slid two fingers into her slit and licked her lips. "Family..." she said, exhaling.

A knock at the door. Wichita opened her eyes.

"Wichita, we're going to the Daisy Chain!" Rachel called.

"I'll be right out!" Wichita sang. She laughed evilly to herself, licking her lips, thinking about what mischief she was going to get into next.

 **Please review! More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The long awaited conclusion! For more mother/daughter fun with my story Momma Knows Best! Pam from the Office takes in some girls to be part of her unorthodox family *a spinoff of That's My Girl!) Thank you and please review!**

Kaitlyn was feeling conflicted over what the three of them did. What would Dad say? He'd probably freak and disown all three of them. She knew something was wrong with Wichita, she was being all helpful and and sweet. This place, something was if, she was cluing into the while thing. And sucking on their step mother's boobs?...she did enjoy that but she would never admit that to anyone. If anyone saw them they would be committed.

Now they were going to this mother/daughter group thing and they had to act normal but what was really normal to this place? Everywhere she looked now she only saw creepy smiles and weird touching; not even ancient Greece had this much sexual tension.

"Could all of these mothers and daughters be...no...that would be messed up," Kaitlyn said to herself.

"I hope you're all ready, ladies!" Dr. Klein stood in the middle of a lounge area surrounded by a circle of women seated in couches. Rachel sat in the middle between Wichita and Little Rock. Wichita was stretching an arm across the back of the couch, her hand feeling Kaitlyn's hair.

"Quit it!" Kaitlyn pushed her hand away.

"Girls not now!" Rachel snapped.

Wichita sneered at her sister and went back to listening to the dear doctor.

"Now I know some of you are new to this so I will turn things over to our veteran members."

Klein stepped aside and let a mother and a daughter at a couch facing Rachel and her girls talk. Both had dark brown hair, the daughter's was long and silky while the mother's was more of a shirt Bob cut. They held onto these daisies. The mother held daisies that were already joined together in a chain. The daughter had fresh daisies in her hand for the demonstration.

"It's really quite easy," the mother said with a jolly grin.

"I never thought I'd like it," the daughter laughed, "But it's actually a lot of fun." Her expression changed, she acted a lot more deviously. Rachel and Kaitlyn were getting weirded out.

"Be a dear and hand me a couple daisies."

"Of course, Mother," daughter said. As she started to the daisies slipped out of her hand and onto the floor. Daughter got down on her knees and Mother too. "Sorry," Mother's hand touched Daughter's. They looked up at each other. The way they stared could have been mistaken as two long lost lovers. Then it happened. Their faces smashed into one another.

Rachel and Kaitlyn were shocked, Wichita was absolutely thrilled. They rest of the women cheered them on as Mother lifted up Daughter and ripped open her shirt. Mother's shirt ripped too exposing everything. Rachel and Kaitlyn's jaws were on the floor.

"That's it! Now everyone join in!"

All of the women around them were tearing at each other's clothes and going at it. The women made a connection, one or two on the couch while another services them and so on and so on like a chain.

This was like a horror movie for Rachel and Kaitlyn. Wichita jumped between them, groping and pulling at their tops.

"Stop it!" Kaitlyn protested.

"What on Earth!" Rachel shouted. But then both girls froze. Rachel looked down and saw one of her naked breasts there hanging out. Kaitlyn couldn't help herself, she leaned over and like instinct wrapped her lips around the nipple. "Kaitlyn!"

"Don't worry, Mother," Wichita said calmly. Rachel turned to her in fear, "We're here to serve you."

Wichita kissed her on the lips, Rachel didn't do anything to stop her, she allowed it to continue. But then Wichita realized Kaitlyn was missing out and pulled her up to face the wicked looking woman. Rachel and Kaitlyn kissed hesitantly but the longer they went at it the better it became. Wichita stole Kaitlyn away from Rachel. Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she watched the two sisters tongue kiss. She thought it was beautiful and wasn't ashamed to admit it either.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Kaitlyn looked at Wichita and back to Rachel for reassurance.

Rachel patted her on the shoulder, "Kiss your sister, dear," Rachel said. She smiled proudly as they went at it. As the orgy continued around them they couldn't help but feel left out.

Wichita and Kaitlyn pulled at Rachel's top until seeming fed up she yelled, "Girls!...allow me!" She ripped out of her top. Kaitlyn and Wichita both grabbed a leg and helped her out of those tight jeans; for such a thick woman she could sure squeeze herself into them. Rachel got the girl our of their clothes in the heat of the moment. She gave both of them a firm slap on the rear and got them to get on their knees for some old fashioned cunnilingus. Both girls lapped up her moist slit,; playing with her clit. Wichita felt since she was the oldest she get the most time, rubbing her face in her snatched but felt bad leaving Kaitlyn hanging so she got Rachel to sit on the very top of the couch while Kaitlyn sat up on the couch, tongue inside of her stepmother and Wichita sat on the floor with her tongue up licking Kaitlyn.

They were now a chain and going at it like mad, switching positions every now and then since one of them was always left out and had to resort to self pleasure. The shrieks, moans and groans filling the room made them competitive. Rachel took charge of the girls, she got on all fours and shook her ass at them. "Get over here and eat your mother's ass!"

Neither girl made a fuss about doing that, they got behind Rachel's large behind and got to licking. Rachel was living this while being disgusted with herself at the same time.

* * *

It was time to go home but they all hated to leave. Rachel put her arms around both girls as they looked up at the big resort they were leaving on the way to the SUV.

"I guess this place has brought us closer together hasn't it, girls?"

"Yes, Mother," her daughters answered together like robots.

"This will be our big little secret. Just between us."

"Does that mean we still have to go home to Dad?" Kaitlyn pouted.

"Now, Kaitlyn," Wichita scolded, "He's our father and still important to us. It's just that mother is very important to us...and maybe some day just the three of us can share our own house together."

"I like the sound of that," Kaitlyn said, smiling.

Dr. Klein walked up to them with a clipboard, "I like to say your stay here has been a smashing success. You are by far our best test subjects...Er...guests..."

"Excellent, Doctor and thank you for helping me connect with my girls." Rachel said, pinching Kaitlyn's cheek.

They waved goodbye and headed to the car. "Mom, Wichita keeps squeezing my ass!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Am not!" Wichita shouted back

"Girls!...," Rachel said, raiding her voice. She paused and looked at them both seductively before saying in a husky voice, "Just wait until I get you back home." They both smiles up at her while she caressed both of their butts.

A mother and daughter just arriving, both redheads passed the trio as they made their way with their suitcases. They both had a matching mess of red hair, the daughter was beautiful but was no match against the older woman's hourglass figure.

The daughter looked down right offended by their display of affection, "Did you see that?"

"Oh, Tessa," the mother sighed, "You have a lot to learn."

Dr. Klein greeted them walking into the lobby, "I'll see you soon," she talked on her phone to a gravelly voice, "Yes I'll make sure to monitor the Bakers, I'm sure our subscribers will love them. I just saw what could be our greatest pairing. They could break the Internet...The Altmans."

 **THE END. Hope you enjoyed. The first chapter/episode of Momma Knows Best is up and a new one will be posted soon!**


End file.
